pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia's Garchomp (Adventures)
Cynthia |location = With Cynthia |evolvesin = Prior to Ring Around the Roserade II |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of chapters as a Gabite }} This Garchomp is a / -type Pokémon owned by Cynthia. Biography As Gabite As a Gabite at the time, she was seen with Cynthia as she saw Dialga and Palkia in the sky and when she was talking to Palmer in the Johto region.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX As Garchomp A few years later in the Sinnoh region, Garchomp and Spiritomb were seen next to Cynthia as she suspected and saw Diamond's Tru, Pearl's Chimler and Platinum's Piplup evolve. As she trained Platinum and her newly-evolved Prinplup, Garchomp was holding onto her coat. She also appeared outside the mysterious building and when she left Eterna City.D&P010: Ring Around the Roserade II Garchomp reappeared with Cynthia in Mr. Backlot's mansion, to the shock of Diamond and Pearl. Later on, as a quick way to get to Route 210, she decided that Dimaond, Pearl and Platinum should ride on Garchomp as she rode her bike, as she was going there to clear the Psyduck that were blocking the path.D&P030: Suffering Psyduck While inside and outside of Cafe Cabin, Garchomp was with the group. As she was going to return one of the Psyduck to a trainer in Amity Square and going back to Mr. Backlot, Cynthia left Garchomp in the care of her grandma. While arriving in Celestic Town, Garchomp sensed something. Diamond thought it was annoyed, but Cynthia's grandma corrected him, saying that she's preparing for battle. As it looked at the mines of a Probopass, it sensed something from the roof of a building. Suddenly, a Magnezone from the roof used Charge Beam at Garchomp, causing it and Diamond's Munchlax to fall back. Then, grandma had Garchomp use Dragon Rush on Cyrus' Probopass and Magnezone, once he introduced himself, but they dodged the attack. It used Hyper Beam on his Probopass, causing it to be knocked out. Pearl alerted Garchomp that Magnezone was about to launch Mirror Shot and was able to dodge it. Garchomp launched a counterattack, but Magnezone was able to dodge it. The attack hit the cave that Cyrus wanted to get into as Cyrus revealed that the Mirror Shot lowered Garchomp's accuracy.D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I While Cyrus was inside the cave, Garchomp and the rest of the group spied to on him to hear what he was saying. Pearl suggested they a getaway from the situation, in which Garchomp was used, but Diamond and his Pokémon were left behind.D&P032: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II After the commotion with Cyrus, grandma and Garchomp said goodbye to Diamond, Pearl and Platinum as they were with Fantina on her Drifblim.D&P033: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III Garchomp was with Cynthia, when they were arriving back in Celestic Town to talk to her grandma about a scroll.D&P047: Maddening Magby To storm through Cyrus' office at Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City, she used Garchomp.D&P069: Halting Honchkrow Towards the end of her battle against Cyrus, she sent out Garchomp and that she wanted revenge. Garchomp bit into Cyrus' Gyarados. Seeing how angry she was, Cynthia decied to use the ultimate move, Draco Meteor, to the shock of Cyrus and Gyarados. He noticed that Gyarados still had the energy to battle but Garchomp didn't. She decided to go to Mt. Coronet on Garchomp as Cyrus went off there and after realising what he was meant in what he was saying to her.D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb Cynthia and Garchomp entered the room where Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, where discovered Diamond, Pearl and Platinum on the floor instead. She had her carry them while on their way to Mt. Coronet, while she rode her bike.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I While at the foot of Mt. Coronet, Garchomp was seen with the group. As a piece from Mt. Coronet was falling towards them, she protected Cynthia and Platinum. At Spear Pillar, Garchomp charged with Cynthia, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Dialga and Palkia blew them back.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II When she landed, Platinum wanted to help Diamond and Pearl, but with Cynthia and Platinum, they saw the Gym Leaders, defeated. She along with Cynthia and Platinum, were looking for Cyrus, who suddenly disappeared.D&P076: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III As Platinum was reading a scroll, Garchomp protected her from flying debris, caused by Dialga and Palkia's battle. When they heard Cyrus' voice, Garchomp also looked for him.D&P077: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV When the ditortion in time and space was happening, along with everyone in the group, Garchomp was shocked.D&P078: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia V A couple of weeks later in Veilstone City after the chaotic event at Spear Pillar, Garchomp was seen with Cynthia as she was speaking to her grandma.PT015: The Final Dimensional Duel I As Giratina came out of Distortion World with Charon, Cynthia had Garchomp perform a perfected Draco Meteor, causing it to crash into the rocky terrain around the shoreline.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel XPT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Known moves Using Draco Meteor | Dragon Rush; dragon; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Hyper Beam; normal; D&P031: Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I Draco Meteor; dragon; D&P072: Shunning Spiritomb }} Gallery Cynthia's Gabite Adventures.png|As Gabite See also *Cynthia's Garchomp (Generations) *Cynthia's Garchomp (anime) *Cynthia's Garchomp (DPA) References Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon Category:Ground-type manga Pokémon Category:Female manga Pokémon Category:Champion's Pokémon